Dream Come True
by heavensangel688
Summary: Will Hikari's dancing career be over? First time at one of these fics, so take it easy on me please!! R/R!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot.  
  
AN: This is my first time for a Takari, much less a Digimon story. So, stick w/ me through this, ok? I kinda got this plot from Centerstage, but I am making it up so..  
  
P.S. It's a songfic! (1st time for this, also)  
  
~DREAM COME TRUE~  
  
Hikari, better known as Kari, was getting fed up. Here she is, 21 years old, single with no job, spending all her time going to audition after audition. Her dream since she was little to be the best dancer she could be. But lately, being the best dancer wasn't getting the bills paid. She was in debt and the only way she was getting by was by her best friend, Takeru (b.k.a. T.K.). They have been sharing an apartment since high school.  
  
Again, she walks in and plops down on the couch. As soon as her head hit the cushion, she was gone. She didn't even hear the door opening and the radio being turned on. But the smell of fried chicken woke her up. (They had moved to Louisiana, then to California, but the Southern food stuck with them.) "Hmm.something smells good." she said as she woke with a start. She walked into the kitchen. The sight she saw took her by surprise. T.K. was standing at the stove, only wearing shorts and an apron. Sure, she had seen him with his shirt off before, but lately, she's kinda been feeling different around him. Like she wants him more than a best friend. 'But that's impossible.' she thought. 'Me and T.K. would never be like that.' She excluded the thought from her mind and waltzed up to the now finished food.  
  
They both sat down at the table. "How'd the audition go today?" he started off. "Another reject to add to the list. I don't understand.I'm just as good as the rest. But when I ask them why can't I get in, they say it's because I haven't had enough 'experience'," she said. "Don't worry Kari - you're great - you'll get in somewhere. If you think everyone has left you, I'll always be there. Trust me," he told her as he grabbed her hand gently. They both looked at the two of their hands. They blushed and pulled apart. "Anyway," he started again, "when's the next time you audition? I'll come for extra support." Hikari smiled. "Well, tomorrow, American Dancers United is having their biggest audition. And luckily, they don't look at experience, they judge on your abilities. So I have a better chance at getting in." "I'll be there," he smiled.  
  
In the morning, T.K. woke to the smell of bacon. But by the time he got up, Kari had already gobbled it all up, was dressed and was pacing in the living room. 'God - she's adorable when she's worried. I just wish I could tell her how I feel. I wish I could tell her that I've loved her since freshman year of high school.' He snapped out of his trance and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Kari - snap out of it!! You are gonna do great!!!" He hugged her. "But T.K. - this audition could begin or end my dancing career! I have a lot of pressure on me right now. The last thing I need is you encouraging me when all I'm gonna do is let you down," she cried onto his shoulder. "Kari - you'll never let me down. I love y." he suddenly realized what he was saying. Kari looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "What?" T.K realized that he's already started it, and he might as well tell her. "I love you," he said. He hung his head getting ready for the rejection. But what he felt was her lips press gently against his. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." She smiled. "Come on," she said. "Lets get going."  
  
At the audition, she found a couple of her friends. She ran from T.K. to join them. "Hey Sora. Hi Mimi. Are you two ready?" The pink haired girl giggled. "As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
A voice came over the intercom. "Can I have your attention? I am pleased that all of you have decided to audition for one of the parts in the ADU. We will be judging in groups of five. Since there is so many of you, will you please sit on the floor or on a chair until your name is called. First, Jessica Smith, Brandi Cooper, Hikari Yagami, Courtney Elkins, and Allie Brooks please come up." Kari gave T.K. a little peck on the cheek and whispered to him, "Wish me luck!" and she walked onto the stage. Everyone thought she was the greatest one up there. When Sora and Mimi went, Kari cheered them on.  
  
After 5 hours of waiting, the results were posted. Sora and Mimi made it. But Kari didn't. She sat there in shock though all of the screams of joy and pain going on around her. She just couldn't process the thought of her dancing career over. When T.K. came over and saw her face, he hugged her. They sat there just in shock for the longest time. Finally Kari spoke up. "Let's go home." The ride home was a quiet one. As soon as they got in , they both went to bed and went to sleep. Or so T.K. thought. Around 9 in the morning, Kari grabbed the car keys, a portable CD player, her favorite CD, and left T.K. a note.  
  
TK - gone to get one last dance in before I start looking for a job tomorrow. Please don't pity me. I thought about it, and maybe.this was just meant to be. Be back before dinner. Love you, Kari  
  
She drove to the place where auditions were held. It a gym that's open 24 hours a day. Why anyone would go there this early in the morning, would be completely strange, but Kari needed the space. She plugged in the player and started her favorite song. "We're Dancing" by P.Y.T. filled the empty gymnasium.  
  
When the going starts to get rough  
  
And you feel like you've had enough  
  
Let the music take control of your soul  
  
Take a chance and do what you feel  
  
Your a force they cannot live without it  
  
You gotta break the chain yeah yeah  
  
There's a passion inside  
  
An inner strength that drives  
  
Can't nobody take that away from you  
  
It's the greatest high  
  
You set the floor on fire when you come alive  
  
And we're dancin'  
  
And it feels alright  
  
I can't control my desire  
  
And we're dancin'  
  
And it feels alright  
  
Yeah  
  
And we're dancin'  
  
And it feels alright  
  
Can't hold me down  
  
Gotta reach for the sky  
  
And we're dancin'  
  
And it feels alright  
  
Yeah  
  
Some people don't know the love you possess  
  
They pretend what they don't understand  
  
It's natural  
  
You're in a world of your own  
  
Ohhhhh oh  
  
There's a passion inside  
  
An inner strength that drives  
  
Can't nobody take that away from you  
  
It's the greatest high  
  
You set the floor on fire  
  
When you come alive  
  
Push it too the max  
  
Feel the room fall at your feet  
  
Don't you dare hold back  
  
Cuz it feels so good  
  
It feels alright  
  
There's a passion inside  
  
An inner strength that drives  
  
Can't nobody take that away from you  
  
It's the greatest high you set the floor on fire  
  
When you come alive  
  
And we're dancing  
  
  
  
She just let her soul fly out through her dancing. She through moves she thought her body wouldn't allow her to do. The song described her emotions she was feeling so well. When she hit the last move, she fell the floor and cried. The news finally took an effect on her. Then, so quietly, she heard a clapping noise. It got louder and louder. She turned around and saw a woman walk up. "Wow," the lady said. "That was a great performance you just gave there. Why didn't you try out for the positions in ADU?" "I did," Kari began, "but I got rejected." "That little routine you just gave didn't look like you just got rejected. What's your name?" the woman asked. "Hikari. Hikari Yagami," she answered. "Well, Hikari Yagami, you just earned yourself a position on the ADU dance team." Kari was astonished. "Wha- but...how? Can you just do that without permission?" "I think I have permission..." the lady said. "Oh and by the way, I'm Catherine Warren." Kari's mouth dropped open. She started stuttering. "C- C-Catherine W-Warren? THE Catherine Warren?!" "Yes...I suppose so." She laughed. "Well, the dance team's first meeting is in 2 months. I'll call you and remind you. Nice to meet and congratulations." With that, the lady walked out. Kari just smiled the goofiest grin you could imagine. She started jumping up and down and screaming with joy. She drove home as fast as she could to tell T.K. the good news.  
  
When she opened the door, the 1st thing she saw was T.K. pacing, worried about her. She ran and jumped on him. The sudden extra weight brought him down fast. But he didn't even notice. He was too busy hugging Kari because he had worried her so much. Then, as fast as she could she told T.K the whole story. He treated her to dinner that night. As they sat there talking about Kari's experience, T.K. asked her, "So...did your dream come true?" She smiled. "Almost." As they leaned in for a kiss, T.K. slipped a promise ring onto her finger. On it was inscribed, "Dreams always come true."  
  
~FINE~  
  
AN: Sorry if that was a total waste of your time. I was extremely bored and I needed something to do. Please review!! (And sorry if the romance part was rushed, but it needed to be put in there!) 


End file.
